


Challenged

by Hikaru R Kudou (suigeneris)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suigeneris/pseuds/Hikaru%20R%20Kudou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IchigoxIshida one shot. This time around, their squabbles take a different turn. “…I must be losing my mind”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenged

"For the last time, Ishida, will you please stop blaming me? We finished the Hollows off, didn't we?"

"We did, but you were putting _both_ of us in danger!"

"I estimated the risks before, and decided that the danger was quite small!"

"Ugh, why do I _still_ do this with you? I hate to have such an insensitive moron to work with!"

"You really ought to learn to respect others, Ishida."

"You don't _deserve_ any, Kurosaki!"

"Chill, man. I wouldn't put _any_ of my friends in danger."

"You think I'd fall for that?"

"Damn it, Ishida! We weren't in danger because I'd never let any harm come to you, moron!"

"Oh, yeah? I had to keep a lookout for you the whole time!"

Awkward pause.

All at once and in unison, they stared, pointed at each other and blurted out, "...Did I just _confess_ to you?"

Second round of silence.

"Oh, hell. Let's go on a date later."

"What makes you think that I'd follow what you—eh? A date?"

"...I must be losing my mind," Kurosaki muttered to himself as he clutched his forehead.

Ishida heard that, of course. "What do you _mean_ you're losing your mind? Oh, I get it! You think I'm too scared to go on a date with you? Well, guess what! I'll meet you right after school hours! Hmph!" With heavy stomps, he marched away to leave the scene.

Kurosaki stared after the Quincy as words failed him. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he rested his Soul Slayer on one shoulder and walked off, mumbling something incoherent.

Only after he had left, Kon was the first to shake out of his stupor. "N-neesan! D-Did they just—!"

Kuchiki Rukia was frozen stiff. "Indeed, they just did."

"B-But it was too—"

"Sudden."

"—a-and—"

"Preposterous."

Kon clasped his paws on his indescribable expression. "Unbelievable!"

Rukia sweatdropped. "We _are_ talking about Ichigo and Ishida."

"…they seemed to have forgotten about us too."

"Aa…and Ichigo seemed unaware that his physical body is still lying next to that wall over there. Don't tell me he's planning to return to school like that? Ichigo's not thinking straight."

"That's because he's not straight in the first place."

"Thinking and being straight are not totally related, Kon."

"…"

"…"

"'Neesan?"

"What is it?"

"If that was how Ichigo asked Ishida out, I wonder how the marriage proposal is going to be like, if it ever happens?"


End file.
